Take a chance
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: One shot for HKS! Erm, Summery inside! Enjoy!


**Take a Chance.**

Just a one shot for HKS, hope you like it!  
Alex tries to hide her feelings for Olivia, but fails... dramatically

* * *

Alex sat staring at her 3 cup of coffee in the space of 2 hours.

Scanning through case files Donnelly gave her, she cursed herself for telling her boss she's take on Kate's work load whist she was on maternity leave...

Scribbling down more things on her to do list she glanced up to see she only had one more file to read.  
"Well, thank the lord for that." She said to herself, smiling a little.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign that you're going up." Olivia said with a smile stood in her door way.

"Detective Benson what can I do for you?" Alex asked, remembering how their little conversation earlier.

Request for a new A.D.A cause of work ethic...

"Come on Alex, don't be like that." Olivia said, closing the door behind her.

"I spent 3 hours in Liz's office, with Lena Petrovsky as a judge and HSJ as a witness because SVU is a specialised unit. Olivia because of what you did they want to put me in front of the bar." Alex explained feeling more pissed off having to quickly relive the memory.

"Look, I am sorry, but my priority is the victims, and besides it was a team decision Alex." Olivia said in a failed attempt to get some leverage.

"Your priority is always the victim Olivia, why don't you focus on someone else?!" Alex shouted, not meaning to. It was stupid to shrug off the accusation that Alex had the hots' for the detective, but would never admit it to her, how Alex wished so much that Olivia could see how she felt. It wasn't going to happen but a girl could dream right?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Olivia asked her voice quieting down at little.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter anymore." Alex said bowing her head... what the hell has she done?

"Well of course it matters Alex, otherwise you wouldn't have said it!" Olivia said, raising her voice once again.

"Never said something whilst you're angry detective?" Alex asked switching formality.

"Of course I have but not to someone like you!" Olivia said, standing in front of her when she moved to leave.

"Someone like me, what's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked, giving her a stern look.

Olivia didn't answer; she let her body take over, her mind blanked out for a moment...

Was it a moment of weakness or strength?

She didn't care all she knew was she was kissing Alexandra Cabot, and it was wonderful.

Pushing her away Alex was sure this wasn't happening, after a split second she found herself again. Pulling Olivia closer was the best thing she'd done all day...

Moving backwards a little Alex struggled to get her breath back.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Olivia said, breath once again catching in her throat.

"I have some idea..." Alex replied. It was the only thing she could think of, she was still in shock.

"Really, is that all you know?"  
"I know I have just kissed the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Alex said her voice barely above a whisper.

Olivia just smiled at the comment.

"But right now you should leave." Alex said. She didn't want to, she wanted Olivia to take her home, to show her how it felt to be loved and appreciated.

Alex wanted Olivia to show her love and make her feel like she didn't have a care in the world, for them both to stay up all night talk about their feelings.  
Still Alex needed time.

Here feeling once again contradicting her actions.

"I'll leave if you let me come back?" Olivia asked knowing the blonde wanted her to stay.

Alex then made the split decision she did.

"You should leave so I can follow you to your place and maybe you can show me how long you've wanted me." Alex said her personality change drastically.

"Well counsellor, when you put it like that I can't say no." Olivia said her heart racing faster by the minute.

"Lead the way then... detective." Alex said before picking up her files and waiting for the brunette in front of her to move.

* * *

Arriving at Olivia's apartment Alex had never felt tenser in her life.  
She had no idea how this was gonna work out.

"I would offer you coffee, but on only have wine." Olivia said, moving closer to Alex.

"Or we could skip the drinks and the chat and get straight down to business..." Alex suggested she didn't know what came over her.

"You ever been with a girl before Ms Cabot?"  
"No..." Alex said, looking a little in shame.

"So why now?" Olivia asked slowly taking off her jacket, once she had done that she began working on Alex's blazer.

"Because there's a first time for everything and well, you are really pretty..." Alex said her breath becoming snap as Olivia tried to undo her shirt.

"Why thank you..." Olivia said, not really up for chatting.

"Olivia, I've never done this before." Alex said sadness in her voice, a little embarrassment too.

"Don't worry, I'll go gentle." Olivia said smirking a little.

Before Alex knew it she was in Olivia's bedroom, and she so badly wanted this.

* * *

Waking up however long it was later Alex felt on top of the world.

Turning to look next to her, she felt panic run though her... Olivia wasn't there.  
Thinking the worst out of everything was a bad habit for Alex, certainly made worse in this situation.

"Liv...?" Alex said, loud enough so it was known.  
When she got no reply she decided to moved, and try to find her clothes in the heap on the floor.

Walking into the kitchen she saw the clock on the wall... 10:49...  
Well, at least she had time to sleep before tomorrow.

"Don't worry counsellor; I wasn't going to keep you up all night..." Olivia's voice sounded. Turning on her heals she was faced with Olivia stood near the open door that led onto the mini balcony that you couldn't get a foot on.

"Liv, what..." Alex began but was cut off by the snake voice of the detective.  
"Well, I thought I would let you sleep a bit, but for saying that was your first time, you were bloody amazing."  
"Why thank you." Alex said taking the compliment.

"We should make this a weekly thing." Olivia joked in a seductive voice, which was then matched by her seductive manner.

"Weekly, I was thinking more daily detective..." Alex said, figuring out that 2 could play that game.

Olivia gave out a laugh before walking over to shut the doors that let the cold air in.

"Now that would be lovely, but seen as we are both working together why don't we go and 'try' to get some sleep."  
"I think we probably should." Alex said, before leading the way herself.

* * *

Before they know it midnight came too and Alex lay a little out of breath looking at the ceiling.

"Now I really think we should sleep..." Alex said, her breath catching her up.

"I think you're right." Olivia said with a small smile.

"Do you want there to be an 'us'?" Alex asked before turning slightly to face Liv.

"Yeah Alex I do, I want you, have done for a while..." Olivia admitted sitting up.

"Good, because I want to be with you..." Alex said, looking her 'new girlfriend' up and down.

Olivia moved to kiss her.

"I love you Alex, I know its early days..." Olivia started.

"I love you to."

Olivia smiled kissing the blonde once more, before laying down, she never knew she could smile that much until she felt the blondes arms wrapped around her.

They didn't need to say night, they just needed to be in each other's arms, because this was gonna be the start of something wonderful.

* * *

A one shot for HKS, hope you like it! Hope everyone likes it!  
Please review means a lot!  
Bethanyy.


End file.
